


Nice Hot Cup of Hot Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lemmy gives Larry a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. Except no.(A really short thing)
Kudos: 5





	Nice Hot Cup of Hot Chocolate

Lemmy hummed as he walked into his and Larry's room, holding a mug. Larry had offered to watch a movie with Lemmy if Lemmy brought him hot chocolate.

"Here you go, nice hot cup of hot chocolate!" Lemmy said cheerfully, handing the mug to Larry.

Larry took the cup. "It's cold," he commented.

Lemmy shrugged. "Nice cup of hot chocolate."

Larry hesitantly took a sip. "It tastes terrible!"

"Cup of hot chocolate." Lemmy did not seem concerned.

"I'm not even sure it is hot chocolate."

"Cup." Lemmy grinned, cheerful as ever.

Larry stared at him for a second, then made a decision. "Just take it back. I'll watch the dang movie."

Lemmy took back the mug and beamed at his younger brother. "Thanks!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an incorrect quote that I found, so there's really no plot, but I like it. Sorry I was gone so long!


End file.
